


Sana araw-araw ka na lang magselos.

by garciaanjellica



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garciaanjellica/pseuds/garciaanjellica
Summary: "I don't get jealous, I can't be jealous, I've never been jealous, ngayon lang!" — isa sa mga tumatak na linyahan ni Miggy Montenegro kay Laida Magtalas. Pero paano kung ang ating bida na si Baekhyun Byun ang makaramdam ng selos sa dating katambal ni Park Chanyeol? Ano kaya ang mangyayari?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever content about Chanbaek. So please bear with me. Let me know your suggestions. Thanks!

Magkakasama ngayon sina Baekhyun, Chen at Xiumin sa dressing room. Inaayusan na sila ng kani-kanilang makeup artist para sa last stage performance nila this week sa Japan. Nakarinig sila ng sigaw na "5 minutes!" mula sa labas senyales na ipinapalabas na ang vcr finale nila nang biglang may kumatok sa pinto ng dressing room. Tumambad ang isang lalaki na hindi akalain ni Baekhyun na babyahe from Korea all the way to Japan para lang makapagbigay ng support sa sub- unit.

"Chanyeol! Nakaabot ka!" sigaw ni Xiumin 

"Hyung, pasensya na, gusto ko man paliparin yung sasakyan para mas maaga akong dumating dito, di talaga kaya. Delayed pa flight ko. Ito nga pala yung mga paborito nyong inumin..." abot ni Chanyeol kay Xiumin at Chen na parehong bubble tea ang order. 

Nakatitig lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol simula ng dumating ito kaya di nya namalayan na nasa harapan na nya ito at bigla siya nitong hinalikan sa labi. 

"Ano ba! Sabi m-mo, n-nasa..." 

"Sabi ko nasa sasakyan ako at nagddrive papunta sa coffee shop. Totoo naman di ba? Pero di mo ako tinanong kung nasaang bansa ako, haha.." ngi-ngingiting sabi ni Chanyeol sa nobyo. 

Alam ng mga tao na nasa loob ng dressing room na magkasintahan ang dalawa. Discrete man ang relasyon nila pero hindi sila nakaligtas sa mga matanglawin na kasama nila. Lalong lalo na si Chen, na sobrang kaclose nilang dalawa, dahil sa grupo, sila ang mga magkakaedad. 

"Ehem! Tama na muna yang lampungan, malapit na kaming tawagin sa platform." asar ni Chen sa dalawa. 

"Inggit ka lang. Bakit kasi ayaw mo pa aminin kay hyung yang feelings mo?! Pabebe ka rin e." 

"A-ano?!? Ako?!? May feelings kay Umin? N-nno way!" agad na iwas ni Chen sa tanong ng matangkad. 

"2 minutes!" rinig nilang sigaw sa labas na hudyat na kailangan na nilang lumabas para pumunta sa platform. 

"Hahahaha! Defensive mo Jongdae. Sige later na lang, panuorin ko kayo sa may VIP." sagot naman ni Chanyeol 

Biglang kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun ng narinig nya ang sagot ni Chanyeol. Nasa VIP ang pinagseselosan nyang tao — si Mabel. Si Mabel ay isa sa mga nakaloveteam ni Chanyeol sa Chinese movie nila. Iniyakan ni Baekhyun ang kissing scene ng dalawa at hindi pinansin si Chanyeol ng isa at kalahating araw. 

FLASHBACK...  
"Chan, hindi yun smack! Gumagalaw yung labi mo! Tapos sasabihin mo sa akin 5 seconds lang yun!? Dun ka matulog sa labas! Alis!" at nilock ni Baek ang kwarto nila sa dorm. 

Nang magflashback yun sa utak nya at naaalala nyang si Mabel ay nasa VIP seat din ay kumunot ang noo ni Baek. Hindi man napansin ni Chanyeol ang naging reaksyon ng nobyo ay may dalawang tao na matanglawin at nakaisip ng ideya para lalong pagselosin si Baekhyun. Itago na lang natin sa mga pangalang Xiumin at Chen. 

"Ay, oo nga pala Chanyeol. Nasa VIP din si Mabel. Baka gusto mong tumabi na lang sa kanya para naman makacatch up kayo sa isa't isa kahit papaano." suggest ni Chen 

"Hala. Balita ko nga pala nandito si Mabel dahil sa isang shooting. Sige. Tabihan ko na lang." sagot naman ni Chanyeol na walang kaalam-alam na iniirapan na siya ng kasintahan. 

"Oo, pero panuorin mo pa rin kami ha. Baka mamaya kwentuhan lang kayo ng kwentuhan dyan. Manuod kayo ha!" sabat naman ni Xiumin habang papalabas na ng dressing room. 

"Sa VIP muna ako mahal ah. Galingan mo. Fighting!" at hinalikan sa noo si Baekhyun. 

Gusto man na kiligin ni Baekhyun pero mas nangingibabaw yung selos nya. Nagpatiuna na ng paglalakad si Baekhyun sa platform at nilagpasan ang dalawang kasamahan. Pigil na mga tawa at pag-uusap ang ginagawa ng dalawa para asarin si Baekhyun. 

Natapos na ang encore, nasa backstage na ang tatlo at naglalakad papunta sa dressing room. Pansin ng dalawa ang kakaibang kinikilos ni Baekhyun. Galit at alam mong hindi mo magugustuhan ang gagawin. Hindi na nila malapitan si Baekhyun dahil nakakakilabot na ang awra nito. Nang makarating sa harapan ng salamin, kumuha ang binata ng makeup remover at nagsalita ng mahina habang nakatitig sa salamin. "You want war? I'll give you war." at sabay smirk.


	2. Drown (Selos Effect)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You want war? I'll give you war." — Byun Baekhyun
> 
> At ito na ang epekto ng pagseselos ni Baekhyun. Kayanin kaya ni Chanyeol pahupain ang selos ng jowa? Abangan.

Nasa condo na sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol ngayon. 

Yes. 

May biniling condo unit si Chanyeol sa Japan na exclusive ang unit at nakapangalan ito sa kanilang dalawa. 

Simula kasi ng mai-announce ang sub-unit na CBX, bumili na ito ng unit dahil madalas, ang promotion nila ay sa Japan. 

Sina Chen at Xiumin din naman ay may binili na rin kanya-kanyang units, pero mas prefer ng dalawa na sa city na ito kumuha para malapit sa mga necessities na puntahan nila — mall, kainan, at nightclubs. 

Sinabihan ni Baekhyun ang manager niya na sa condo na nila siya ni Chanyeol magsstay. Hindi naman yun iba sa pandinig ng manager nito dahil kapag nagkakaroon ng time si Chanyeol na puntahan si Baekhyun sa mga individual promotions nito, ay automatic sa condo nila ito tumutuloy. 

Pero kahit ano pang nakakakilig na ginagawa ni Chanyeol para sa kanya, kapag nakaramdam siya ng selos, selos talaga. Sa isip-isip pa nya, "Hindi mo na ulit gugustuhin Park Chanyeol na makita na nagseselos ako." 

Nasa kama na si Baekhyun ngayon at si Chanyeol ay kasalukuyang naliligo. Paglabas ni Chanyeol ng bathroom ay nakapatay na ang ilaw. 

Madilim.

Pero aninag nya si Baekhyun na nakahiga sa kama at nakatalikod. Iba pa naman ang tumatakbo sa isip ngayon ni Chanyeol. Akala nya namiss siya ng kasintahan at makakabawi ngayong gabi pero alam nya din na pagod ito lalo na at tatlong araw na sunod sunod ang concert nila. "Akala ko pa naman makakabawi ako. Sayang. Pero mahal kita. Rest well." bulong ni Chanyeol sa sarili at hinalikan ang buhok nito. 

Ang hindi nya alam ay may isang taong nagtutulug-tulugan at narinig ang sinabi nya. Hinihintay lang ni Baekhyun ang tamang timing para parausan, este parusahan ang kasintahan. 

\--  
Naalimpungatan si Chanyeol dahil sa mga mahihinang ungol na naririnig nya. Pupungas pungas ang mata nya at nakita ang nasa harap ng kama na si Baekhyun na hubo't hubad at ginagalaw ang sarili habang nakaupo. Nakabukas ang bintana ng kwarto slash terrace nila na tanging liwanag ng buwan ang nagsisilbing ilaw kaya aninag nya ang ginagawa ni Baekhyun. 

"Mahal, ano b-bang ginagawa mo?" aayos na sana siya ng upo nang mapansin nyang nakatali ang dalawa nyang kamay sa kama. 

"T-teka, ano ba 'to..." 

"Manuod ka Park Chanyeol..." nakataas na ang isang kilay ni Baekhyun. 

"Akala ko kaya ka pumunta dito sa Japan para panuorin ako, pero mali ako. Ako pala ang may pinanuod kanina." 

"A-ano bang s-sinasabi mo, mahal. Pag-usapan naman natin 'to..." 

"Ako ba ang gusto mong kausap? O baka naman gusto mo pa rin kausap yung katabi mo kanina sa v-vip, oh s-shit... aaahhh.." sagot at ungol ni Baekhyun. Habang sinasalsal ang sarili ay pinaglalaruan nito ang utong gamit ang daliri, saka isusubo sa bunganga nya at paglalaruan ulit ang magkabilang utong. 

"Tangina, B-baek... t-tinitigasan n-na ako..." 

"Minumura mo na ako? Ginagalit mo talaga ako, Park.." lumapit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at kumuha ng panyo sa bag nyang nasa may side table ng kama. Piniringan nya ito, at hinalikan sa labi si Chanyeol. Sakop na sakop ang bibig ni Chanyeol at halos maubusan na sila ng hininga pero may plano pa ang ating bida. 

Narinig na lang ni Chanyeol ang mahihinang yabag papalayo sa kama at ang pagbukas ng ref sa kusina. Tangina, uhaw na uhaw na din siya. Hindi man literal na inumin ang hanap nya, pero juice ni Baek ang gusto nya. 

"B-baek nasan ka n-na ba? G-galit na y-yung alaga k-ko, ah shiiiiittt...." ang sakit na ng puson nya, kailangan nya na ito ilabas...

"Chill ka lang, ang init naman ng dalawa mong ulo. Palamigin muna natin..." pagkasabi ni Baek ay naramdaman nyang papalapit na ito sa kanya at umupo sa tabi nya. 

Narinig nya ang paglapag ng baso sa side table ng kama. Narinig rin nya ang pagbukas ni Baekhyun ng speaker at pinatutugtog ang favorite nilang dalawa na kantang "Drown" na si Baekhyun pa mismo ang kumanta. 

Maya-maya pa ay nakaramdam siya ng malamig na bagay na pinapaikot-ikot ni Baekhyun sa utong nya kahit may saplot pa ito. 

"G-gago k-ka Baekhyun! A-ano bang ginagawa mo!" 

"Ngayong gabi, ako ang masusunod. Pinainit mo ang ulo ko kanina, paiinitin naman natin 'yang ulo mo. Pero anong ulo nga ba ang gusto mo, yung sa taas o sa baba?" with seductive voice na sabi ni Baekhyun 

"T-teka bakit ba? A-ano ba ginawa ko, oh shit, sige p-pa ma-mahal ahhhh..." ungol ni Chanyeol habang sinisipsip ni Baekhyun ang kaliwang utong ni Chanyeol habang ang isa ay pinaglalaruan ni Baek na hawak ang isang ice cube at dinidikit sa utong nito.. 

"Wala ka pa rin bang idea, mahal? Nakita ko lahat. Yung tawanan nyo, yung bulungan nyo. Parang di naman kayo nanunuod ng concert. Hmp!" dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun ay kinagat nya ang utong nito. 

"Tangina Baek! Ano ba. May balak ka bang maging bampira? Yung kay Mabel wala naman yun. Isang beses lang naman kami nagtawanan tapos —" 

"Hep!!! Di ko na nga sinabi yung pangalan pero binanggit mo pa rin. Dahil dyan talagang paparusahan kita.. Tangina mo Park, di mo na talaga gugustuhin na makitang nagseselos ako." 

Biglang sumampa si Baekhyun sa lap ni Chanyeol at gumiling-giling sa harap nito habang nakahawak sa malalapad na balikat ng nobyo. 

"Ako ang masusunod, a-at wala kang ibang gagawin kundi sundin akooo, aaaahhhh fu-uckk..."

Dahil sa biglang sinabi ni Baekhyun ay napaawang ang bunganga ni Chanyeol at napakunot ang noo, 

"a-anong sa-sabi mo, aaaahh sige p-pa galingan mo p-pa..." 

"aaaahhhhh, m-mahal, pakawalan mo n-na ako, g-gusto na kitang t-tirahin...." 

Ang pag-ungol ni Chanyeol ang naging pagkakataon ni Baekhyun para ipasok ang dila nya sa bunganga ng kasintahan. 

Gamit ang isang kamay ay hinila nya ang ulo ng nobyo, inilapit at idiniin pa sa kanya para mas lalong maging intense ang halikan nila. Naglalaban na ang mga dila nila at parehas na nilang gustong kumawala sa kanilang nararamdaman. Kumuha si Baekhyun ng ice cube na nasa basong ipinatong nya kanina sa side table at ipinasok sa bunganga nya saka hinalikan ulit si Chanyeol. Dahil sa paglalaplapan nila at pagpapalitan ng yelo sa bunganga nila, may mga laway na nila ang tumutulo sa bunganga ni Chanyeol. 

Madumi man tignan, pero lalo lang natuturn on si Baekhyun sa nakikita. Kaya may pang-aasar na sinabi ni Baekhyun, "Kung nakikita mo lang kung gaano ka kaputa sa akin Chanyeol, mabibigla ka sa sarili mo."

Unti-unti nang bumababa ang halik ni Baekhyun. Agad nyang hinalikan ang leeg ng binata na isa sa pinakasensitive na part nito. Dinidila-dilaan at pagkatapos ay sisipsipin. Kaya di maiwasan ni Chanyeol ang mapaungol ng mahaba. 

"Aaaaaaahhhh... sige lang babe aaahhhhh..." 

Habang hinahalikan ang leeg ay patuloy pa rin ang paggrind ni Baekhyun sa ibabaw nito at sabay ang paglapirot sa utong ng binata. Wala na siya sa tamang katinuan dahil hindi nya na alam kung paano tatanggalin ang t-shirt na suot ni Chanyeol dahil ang parehas na kamay nito ay nakatali sa kama. 

Dahil sa init ng ulo nya sa babaeng haliparot kanina, isabay mo pa ang init rin ng ulo sa baba nya ngayon, pinunit nya ang tshirt ni Chanyeol. Ah! Bahala na, kaya kong bumili ng kahit ilang shirt ni Chanyeol. Yun ang nasa isip nya. 

Napamura na lang si Chanyeol sa ginawa ni Baekhyun. "Tangina, hayok na hayok ka rin talaga ano? Sige ipakita mo kung gaano ka rin kaputa sa akin, Baekhyun." 

Ipinakita nya nga kung gaano siya kaputa kay Chanyeol. Hinila na nya pababa ang boxers ni Chanyeol at tumambad sa kanya ang holy weapon ni Chanyeol. Nakikita nya na may pre-cum ito kaya di nya napigilan na dilaan ang hiwa ng alaga nito. 

"Puta Baekhyun, wala man lang pasabi aaahhhhhh...." 

"Bakit ko sasabihin? Isa 'to sa parusa mo, boy." sagot ni Baekhyun sabay salsal sa titi ni Chanyeol. Hawak na rin nya ang titi nya habang sinasalsal ang kay Chanyeol. Nagpatuloy pa ulit ito sa plano nya. Kumuha ulit siya ng ice cube, at inilagay sa bunganga nya. Ibinuka nya ang hita ni Chanyeol at lumuhod sa pagitan nito. Hinawakan ang titi ni Chanyeol at voila, isinubo na ni Baekhyun ang pagkalalaki ni Chanyeol. 

Malamig. Mainit. Nakakapanibago. 

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung ano ang nararamdaman nya. Basta ang alam nya, masarap, at gustong-gusto nya ito. 

"Sige pa mahal...." 

"Galingan mo pa, puta aaaahhhhhh...." 

"Tangina mo, puta ka talaga aaaahhhhh...." 

Dahil ramdam ni Baekhyun na malapit na labasan si Chanyeol, itinigil nya ang pagsubo sa holy glory ni Chanyeol kaya di maiwasan ni Chanyeol na mamura ang kasintahan. 

"Puta Baek, malapit na ako e. A-ano ba yannn..." 

"Second parusa mo yan boy. Wala kang magagawa. Hawak kita ngayon." sagot ni Baekhyun. Naramdaman na lang ni Chanyeol na lumapit ang nobyo sa kanya at tinanggal ang piring. 

Medyo madilim pa ang paligid sa pagkakatanggal pero unti-unti na rin nasasanay ang mata nya hanggang sa makita nya si Baekhyun. Isang messy Baekhyun na ngayon nya lang nakita. 

Magulo ang buhok na akala mo may sungay. Ngayon nya lang ito nakita sa ganung estado. 

"Pangatlong parusa mo ngayon 'to boy. Makikita mo kung gaano ako kaputa sayo pero hindi mo ako mahahawakan." 

Pagkasabi ay agad ulit sinunggaban ni Baekhyun ang titi ni Chanyeol. 

This time, mas pinagbubutihan pa nya dahil sa nakikita na siya ni Chanyeol. Binoblow job nya ito na may kasamang salsal. Minsan pa ay dinideep throat nya kaya napapaubo siya. Yung tipong kada ubo nya ay may laway na gustong kumawala kaya idinudura nya ito sa titi ni Chanyeol at sinasalsal nang mabilis ito. Didilaan, tapos titingin kay Chanyeol na parang demonyong hindi mo alam kung dadalhin ka na ba sa impyerno. 

Napapatirik ang mata ni Chanyeol habang umuungol ito. Maya maya pa ay nararamdaman na ni Chanyeol na malapit na siya. 

"Tangina Baek, malapit na akoooo....."

"Sige pa, isagad m-mo pa ahhh...."

"A-ayaaan na ako putaaaa...." 

At tuluyan ng inilabas ni Chanyeol sa bunganga ni Baekhyun. Sinabi niyang wag itong lunukin pero ang tanging sinabi lang ni Baekhyun, 

"Sabi ko sayo ngayong gabi, ako ang masusunod." at saka dinilaan ulit ang pagkalalaki ni Chanyeol. 

Pagkatapos nang pagpapaputok ni Chanyeol ay time to shine na daw ni Baekhyun. Kaya ang ginawa nya ay lumapit ito sa mukha ni Chanyeol at sinampal-sampal ang mukha nito gamit ang titi nya sabay sabing "Suck." 

Sa una ay dahan-dahan lang ang galaw ni Baekhyun. Walang control si Chanyeol dahil sa katatapos lang nyang labasan, at pangalawa nakatali pa siya. 

Sa isip isip ni Chanyeol, "Kailan ba ako pakakawalan ni Baekhyun ngalay na ngalay na ako." pero kahit anong daing nya, wala siyang magagawa. Kinain na ng kademonyohan ng selos ngayon si Baekhyun. 

Maya-maya pa ay nararamdaman na ni Chanyeol ang unti-unting pagbilis ng bayo ni Baekhyun. Mas lalo nya pang pinagbubuti ang pagsubo nung makita nyang nakatirik ang mata ni Baekhyun. Sarap na sarap. Ano ka ngayon Byun Baekhyun? 

Pero napabalik siya sa realidad ng biglang hinugot na ni Baekhyun ang alaga nito sa bunganga nya. Tumayo ito at may kinuha sa drawer ng side table nila. Alam na nya kung ano yun. 

Lube. 

Yun ang madalas nyang gamitin pampadulas sa titi nyang hayok na hayok pumasok sa kweba ni Baekhyun. At ngayong hawak na ni Baekhyun ang bote ng lube, hindi nya maiwasang maging makasalanan ng ipinahid na ni Baekhyun ang lube sa kanyang alaga. Gusto nya na lang umungol nang umungol, pero iniisip nyang para naman siyang tanga kung uungol siya nang uungol, wala pa naman nangyayari di ba? 

"I want to ride you." 

Hindi na siya nagtaka sa sinabi ni Baekhyun since lagi nila itong ginagawa kapag nag la-love making sila dahil favorite position ito ni Chanyeol since nakikita nya ang mukha ng kanyang mahal kung gaano siya sarap na sarap sa biyayang handog. Lalo pa sa ganitong estado, di siya makakabayo kasi nga nakatali pa rin ang mga kamay nya. Pero nagulat lalo siya sa sunod na sinabi ni Baek. 

"I want you to take me raw." 

Hindi naman sa ayaw ni Chanyeol na walang rubber, pero first time nilang gagawin ito ng walang proteksyon, at sa ganitong sitwasyon pa nila ito naisipan kung kailan si Baekhyun ang masusunod. Hindi siya pwedeng kumontra at baka nasa kalagitnaan sila ng session nila, biglang mag-alsa balutan 'tong isa. Hindi pwede yun no! 

"Are you sure, babe? First time natin 'tong..." 

"Hindi ako nagtatanong. Sinasabi ko lang sayo ang mangyayari. Remember, ako ang masusunod?" 

Sabi na nga eh. No one can beat Byun Baekhyun lalo na pag ganitong nasa peak ng emotions. Hindi mo talaga makokontra. 

Sinasalsal na ni Baekhyun ang titi ni Chanyeol habang lumalapit si Baekhyun para maupo sa trono. Hawak ni Baekhyun ang golden mikropono at pinapaikot ikot sa butas nya. Napaungol si Baekhyun sa kanyang ginagawa samantalang si Chanyeol hirap na hirap kasi gusto nya ng bayuhin si Baekhyun. 

"Tanginaaa love, ipasok mo na. Gusto na kita bayuhin." 

"Wala ka sa posisyon para magdesisyon, Park. Feel me? Uggggghhhhhh...." 

At mababaliw na talaga si Chanyeol sa ginagawa ng munti nyang kasintahan. Hindi rin naman nagtagal at unti-unti nang pinapasok ni Baekhyun ang sarili sa trono at sabay sila napaungol. 

"Ahhhhhhhh...."

Sa pagpasok ni Baekhyun sa titi ni Chanyeol, napansin nya ang kakaibang facial expression ni Chanyeol. 

Nakakunot ang noo, magkasalubong ang kilay, at ang mga mata ay tila ba parang sharingan. Pula ang nakikita nyang kulay ng mata ni Chanyeol kaya para din siyang sinaniban ng kung ano nang makita ang mukha ng binata. 

"Pasensya na, Chanyeol, pero nakakaputa ang mukha mo. Di ko na kaya 'to." 

Kaya pagkasabi ni Baekhyun ay agad hinugot papalabas ang titi ng nobyo sabay pasok ulit sa kanya. 

Dahil sa ginawa nito ay napaliyad ang ating bida sa sarap. Tangina. Hindi nya akalain na kayang kaya siyang dalhin ni Baekhyun kahit si Baekhyun ang in control sa mga nangyayari. 

Labas pasok na ngayon ang alaga ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at maririnig mo na lang ang mga mura at ungol na umaalingawngaw sa apat na sulok ng kwarto ni Chanyeol.

"ah.. ah... ah... si-sige pa...."

"baekhyun, m-mahal, idiin mo paaaa..." 

Isang pasok pa ay may naabot ang alaga ni Chanyeol na siya namang ikinabaliw ni Baekhyun. 

"Tangina, oo, d-dyaaaan...."

"Sige p-pa mahal, idiin m-mo p-pa..."

"aahh... ahhhh... uggggghhhhh..." 

Sarap na sarap na sila. Pero may balak pa ang ating bida. May gusto siyang binyagan na lugar sa condo nila. Kaya kahit nasa gitna ng kasarapan, hinugot ni Baekhyun ang alaga ni Chanyeol at tinanggal na parehas nito ang tali sa magkabilang kamay ni Chanyeol. 

Nakahinga na nang maayos si Chanyeol pero there's more. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang magkabilang wrist at pinulsuhan ang sarili. Natawa tuloy nang bahagya si Baekhyun at pinalo sa dibdib ang binata. 

"Gago, feeling mo ba papatayin kita?" 

"Hindi man literal na papatayin, pero papatayin mo ako sa sarap kaya sige na..." hahawakan na sana ni Chanyeol ang bewang ni Baekhyun nang magsalita ulit ito. 

"May lugar pa akong kailangan binyagan. Tayo!" at giniya ito papunta sa terrace. 

Wala man ideya si Chanyeol sa mga tumatakbo ngayon sa isip ni Baekhyun ay sumunod pa rin ito. Ayaw nyang makaramdam ng sexual frustration kaya no choice siya. Miss na nya si Baekhyun at handa siyang maging submissive sa kanyang dominant. Fifty Shades ang peg mo, Chanyeol. 

Nakahawak ngayon sa railings si Baekhyun at nakatuwad. Kumunot naman ang noo ni Chanyeol kasi di nya alam ano ba ang gustong mangyari ni Baekhyun. 

"Kainin mo ako. Gusto ko maramdaman na ako lang ang taong kaya kang busugin sa sarap. Kundi puputulan kita ng ulo." may diin na sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Kahit ano pang ulo yan, takot siyang mapugutan kaya lumuhod na siya. May pagnanasa ba 'to sa ulo at madalas pagdiskitahan ang ulo ko sa taas at sa baba? Sa isip isip ni Chanyeol.

Pinaghiwalay na ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ng pwet ni Baekhyun at pinaglalaruan ang butas ng pwet nya. 

Puta, ang sarap. Ang sarap maging puta kapag ganito ang parusa. 

Dahil gusto rin, lalo pang tumuwad si Baekhyun kaya signal na ni Chanyeol na gawin ang plano. Dinidilaan ang butas at saka ilalabas pasok ang dila. 

"shiiittt.... babe, more...." 

Dahil sa ungol ni Baekhyun ay pinagpatuloy pa ni Chanyeol ang ginagawa at iniikot ikot ang dila sa butas nito. 

"Babeee, s-sige p-paaaa...."

"C-chan, ahhhhhh....." 

Fininger ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at dahan-dahang tumayo. 

"I'll spread my legs, mahal." 

And on cue, pumasok na ulit si Chanyeol. Nakahawak pa rin si Baekhyun sa railings samantalang si Chanyeol ay nakahawak sa isang bewang ni Baekhyun at ang isa ay nakasabunot sa buhok ng nobyo. 

"B-baaabee, k-kiss me p-please..." 

Pinagbigyan naman ito ni Chanyeol at ngayon ay nagtotongue fucking na sila. 

Madumi, mainit, pero wala silang pakialam. Ang gusto lang nila ay iparamdam sa isa't isa ang pagmamahalan nila. 

Lumalakas na ang pagbayo ni Chanyeol, at malapit na labasan si Baekhyun. 

"B-babe... I'm coming..."

"Ngayon alam mo na kung sino ang mahal ko, Byun Baekh-hyun..."

"Tangina, y-yess... a-ako lang..."

"I am really c-coming b-babe...."

"A-ayaaaan na a-akoooo..."

"P-please babeeee..... ahhhhhh..." 

At nilabasan na nga po si Baekhyun. Pero di naman siya selfish na kahit anong galit or selos ang maramdaman nya, it is really important for him to satisfy his boyfriend's desire. 

Kailangan rin nitong labasan, at may huling plano siyang kailangan isakatuparan. 

"Babe, alam ko pagod ka na, pero di naman ako selfish para di ka patapusin."

"No, kaya ko naman..."

"Remember, Chan, na ako pa rin ang masusunod. Let's go back to the bed." 

At bumalik na ulit sila sa kama. This time, Baekhyun wants a passionate one. He needs it para maisakatuparan ang plano.

Baekhyun is laying on his back at nakapatong naman sa kanya ang gwapo nyang jowa. "Masisigurado ko na na ako lang ang mahal nito pag di 'to tumanggi sa gusto ko." isip isip ni Baekhyun. 

And now they are doing it again. Ipinasok na ni Chanyeol ang alaga kay Baek at dahan dahang binabayo ang nobyo as per request ng ating bida. 

One push at may naabot na naman si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. 

His sweet spot. 

"Yes baby, please do it harder..."

"Harder? Akala ko b-ba..."

"Pleaseeee??" 

Puta. Kapag ganito ang boses ni Baekhyun, talagang di ka na makakatanggi. Kaya ipinasok na ni Chanyeol sa kaloob looban ni Baekhyun ang sarili, at nakaliyad na ang katawan ni Baekhyun. Nakasabunot si Baekhyun sa sarili samantalang si Chanyeol ay hawak na ang headboard. 

"Babyyyy pleaseeee make it faster..." 

Nararamdaman na ni Baekhyun na malapit na ulit siya at nagttwitch na ang titi ni Chanyeol sa loob nya, which is a sign na malapit na rin siya. Kaya naman... 

"Chan, iputok mo sa loob..." 

Nang marinig ni Chanyeol ang sinabi ni Baekhyun ay di magsink in ito sa kanya kaya napabagal ang pagbayo nya. Napansin naman ito ni Baekhyun kaya hinawakan nito ang pwet ni Chanyeol para ipaalam na bilisan ulit ang ginagawa. 

"W-what did you j-just say?"

"Puta! Iputok mo sa loob ko, kundi papuputukin ko yang ulo mo! Ayaaaan na akoooo Chanyeol!!!!"

"Wait for me, I'm coming..." 

"Ahhhhhh...."

"Bibilisan ko p-pa...."

"Y-yes i-ito naaaaa...." 

And both of them reach their climax. 

"Ahhhh.... ahhhh..... uggghhhhhh...." 

"Wag mo muna hugutin, let it stay for a couple of seconds." 

Pagkatapos ng bakbakan nila sa kama ay humiga na sila nang ayos at kasalukuyang hinahabol ang hininga nila. 

\-- 

"Sana araw-araw ka na lang magselos..." out of the blue na sinabi ni Chanyeol pagkatapos ng jam-packed action scene na ginawa nila ni Baekhyun.

"Ha?" tanong ni Baekhyun habang nakataas ang kanang kilay na tinitignan ang kasintahang mukhang satisfied na satisfied sa ginawa nila.

"Kung ganito ka naman pala magselos, aaraw-arawin ko na. Di pa ako lugi di ba?" sagot ni Chanyeol at biglang pumaibabaw kay Baekhyun na nakatukod ang dalawang braso sa magkabilang gilid nito at tinataas taas ang magkabilang kilay. 

"Alam mo, ang gago mo! Pakyu ka talaga!" sabay pitik sa noo ni Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kung nakaabot kayo dito, salamat sa pagbabasa nito. First time ko po gumawa ng smut kaya please bear with me kung di ko naabot expectations nyo. 😊 Sana po naenjoy nyo ang pagbabasa at nasayahan kayo sa update. Thank you!


End file.
